my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. This original Disney sound effect has many whooshes (or "whips") which vary in pitch, often ascending and eventually unsteady balances of pitches. Sound Effect Description Several Rapid Swishes ( I.e. Object Spinning Or Person Flapping Arms, Trying To Fly ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "My Son the Hamster".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard in "Sonic Says" title card on some episodes.) * Alphablocks (Heard once in "Sail".) * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Fancy Dancer".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "At the Old Bear Game".) * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Clifford's Puppy Days * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dawn of the Croods * Disney's House of Mouse * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Kindness" in a high pitch.) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Wrong Way for Little Red Riding Hood".) * The Fairly OddParents * Full House (Heard once in "The House Meets the Mouse".) * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard once in "Friend or Foe".) * House Partying the TV Show * Jonas * Kim Possible * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Loud House * Mad TV * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Great Muppet Sport-a-Thon.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Oddhouse Phantom * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pappyland * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "Twas The Fight Before Christmas".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Save the Date" and a few times in "Rainy Day"; once in "Phantasm Chasam" in a high pitch) * Polly Pocket * Power Rangers * Puppy Dog Pals * The Proud Family * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Reg the Monster.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "O'Brother What Art Thou", "Fred's Fever", "Duck Lover", and "Outback Quack".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Frequently used; tinny-pitched version in "Squidtastic Voyage"; altered variants in "The Chaperone" and "Grandmum's the Word".) * Squirrel Boy * Teletubbies (Heard 3 times in "The Helicopter".) * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Feeding Time" and in a lower pitch in "Destruction Junction" and "Beefcake Tom".) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales (Heard in eariler episodes.) * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) * What About Mimi? * Wizards of Waverly Place * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! TV Specials * Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle * It's Spring Training for The Stuffed Animal Sandlot (2004) * Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials (Very High Pitched) * I Want a Dog For Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Aladdin (1992) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) (Heard in an excerpt from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Jellyfishing".) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Madagascar (2005) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Sing (2016) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * Contrary Condor (1944) (Shorts) * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Despicable Me Mini-Movie: Banana (2010) * Diggs Tailwagger (2007 Cartoon Network Pilot) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) * Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) (Shorts) * Father's Lion (1952) (Shorts) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts Video Games * Aladdin (Virgin Interactive) * Elmo's Letter Adventure (1999) * Elmo's Number Journey (1999) * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Nintendo DS: * Yoshi's Island DS (Low Pitched) PC: * 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook (1996) * Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise (1993) * Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (1994) * Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (1999) * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (PC Game, 1997) * The Magic School Bus: Explores Inside the Earth (1996) * Richard Scarry's Busytown (Remake) (1999) Nintendo 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Commercials UK: * Cartoon Network Bumpers (1993-2006) Previews * Peanuts DVD Collection Preview (2003-2004) (Previews) Trailers * Chicken Run (2000) (Trailers) * Toy Story (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Grinch (2018) (TV Spots) * Toy Story (1995) (TV Spots) Videos * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Hanukah/Passover".) * It's All Part of the Job (1993) * VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? (1995) * VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) * VeggieTales: Rack, Shack and Benny (1995) Promos * Zoog Disney Promos DVD Menus * Flushed Away (DVD Menus) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) Anime * One Piece * Toradora! Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links